Because we're just bestfriends
by C1412
Summary: Mizuki Shinohara decided to scare her bestie, Izaya Orihara by going to a haunted house. Buuut, it backfired on her coz, she's not fond of it. She's the one who got scared instead. And so, Izaya also has a plan on his sleeves. IzayaxOC( I think) Pic ain't mine, credits to ze owner Btw, sorry for the epic fail. I tried to make it scary as possible.


Because we're just bestfriends

Mizuki Shinohara is Izaya Orihara bestfriend well; you can also call them "partner in crimes". Mizuki likes to prank other people but, she's innocent and not as tricky as her bestfriend Izaya. The day before Halloween Mizuki thought that she haven't seen Izaya being scared and all, so she decided to scare the hell out of him. That is why, Mizuki forced Izaya to come with her to an amusement park. The two decided to meet up in front of the amusement park, Mizuki was the first one to arrived being the early riser. She wore black sleeveless dress that is above the knee, fishnet stockings, fishnet fingerless gloves, a black cross as her necklace, black boots and she let her hair falls down naturally. She took out her phone from the hidden pocket in her dress and texted Kanra, her bestfriend in the net.

" Kanra-chan!~ Guess what? I'm going to scare my bestfriend, Izaya. We're going to ze amusement park then to ze haunted house! :D. I seriously wanna see how he will react! Though, I'm kinda scared well who cares!?

-Mizuki"

Finally, Izaya showed up with him wearing his casual clothes: black fur jacket w/ black t-shirt inside, black pants and black leather shoes; his hair is rather messy. With his hands in his pockets he walks towards Mizuki with a grin on his face. The moment Mizuki saw him, she put back her phone unto the pocket and called out his name " Izaya-chan~ !". Izaya looks at the figure before him and leans closer to her with a devilish grin on his face " Mizu-chan~, shall we go now?" the young man suggests and Mizuki nods. The two chatted as they made their way to the entrance of the amusement park. When both of them successfully entered the amusement park Mizuki looked around in amazement. She saw different kinds of rides; laughter can be heard, the warm smiles of the children, the very colorful balloons and different kinds of food in which they offered.

" Sugoi!" Mizuki mutters under her breath, she jumps in excitement like a little kid " Neh, neh Izaya-chan! Let's go there!" she points at the different kinds of rides which made Izaya laugh. " My Mizu-chan is so cute~ you're being a kid." He commented at Mizuki's unusual behavior. Mizuki stops pointing and starts pouting " it's because I haven't been here like ages!" she crosses her arms " It's because of you" the young girl points at the young man before her " who keeps on stirring up trouble!" Mizuki blames him. Izaya raises his hands in defense as he chuckles " Hai hai, I can't help it if I'm that known." Izaya explains and the young girl rolls her eyes " And why are you that known? It's because someone keeps on stirring up trouble!". Suddenly, Izaya flew in midair with a trashcan behind him, Mizuki laughed and saw Shizuo with another trashcan in hand.

" IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Shizuo yells in anger, making people looks at him. Izaya got up and a smirk formed into his lips " That's so cute Shizu-chan, sending me a gift like that~". Before Mizuki knew it, her hand was grabbed by Izaya and both of them ran. Shizuo threw another trashcan and both of them swiftly evaded it. Both of them stops running, Izaya faces Shizuo who is chasing them and told him.

" I like to stay and play with you SHizu-chan but, someone might break my cellphones if I don't go with her~" looking at Mizuki who flashes at him with an angelic smile. The two continues running with SHizuo chasing them, they ended up going to the haunted house. Still in hand in hand, Izaya and Mizuki walk to the dark corridors of the haunted house. The young girl was shivering with fear but, she doesn't show any signs of it. Though, her face is pale as snow, eyes that speaks of fear and she grips tighter at Izaya's hand. The young man notices the sudden movement from Mizuki and chuckles.

" Aaaw, my Mizu-chan is scared~ That's cute~" Izaya teases her

" Shut up. And I'm not yours by the way." Mizuki sneered as she gave him an annoyed look. The two continued walking down the corridor then, they heard whimpers of a kid.

" My mom has left me…" Mizuki notices a young boy in a corner, weeping. He was seating, head bent down, legs were together and his arms are encircled around his legs. Mizuki lets go of Izaya's hand and walks toward the young kid, she kneels down infront of him " Are you lost little boy?" she softly asks.

"My Mom has left me…" The young boy continued murmuring, ignoring Mizuki. Izaya just watches in amusement, observing how she will react. Mizuki tries asking but, she just receives the same answer.

" Young boy, if you want I can help yo—"

"My mom has left m—"

" my mom has l—"

"my mom h—"

" My m—"

"M—"

"…."

Silence filled the room. Mizuki's heartbeat starts racing, her eyes scanning the room, goosebumps starts to fill the air, sweatdrops trickling down on her forehead. She was indeed scared. Izaya just grinned, he wasn't scared but, he was enjoying the sight of her being scared. Mizuki went closer to the young boy in sight, slowly taps the shoulder of the young boy but, suddenly the young boy looks at her with him tilting his head, eyes were creepily widened with a matching smile. Blood starts trickling from his eyes.

" Neh..Onee-san…" The young boy softly calls Mizuki who was stunned

" Y-yes?"

" KILL. KILL. KILL." The young boy suddenly spoke with a much creepier voice making Mizuki yells. She quickly hides behind Izaya, shaking. The young boy stands up with his head still tilting, a knife is on his hand; blood trickles from it.

" KILL. KILL. KILL."

Izaya just looks in amusement while Mizuki shakes in fear. As if it wasn't that scary enough, someone taps behind Mizuki when she looks from behind it was a porcelain doll. It was coated in blood, eyes that are nearly gouged out.

That did it. Mizuki suddenly flew from the scene, she was scared for hell. She ran to the exit, ignoring everything. Once outside she panted eyes that are still in shocked.

" Who the fuck thought up of THAT?! " She regretted entering the haunted house and so, she decided not to go there again. Laughter from behind and it was coming from Izaya

" This is why I love humans! You should've seen your face!" he lightly teases, the young man looks at the sky " Oi, oi, this is interesting~" he commented.

" Shut up." The young girl hissed. Izaya softens but grins afterwards, he asks Mizuki to come with her so that, she can forget about the scary thing that happened to her. The young girl hesitated to agreed but, went anyways. Izaya leads her to an abandoned building, the atmosphere was gloomy.

" Izaya, you bastard don't u dare.." Mizuki warns Izaya, she still has her pride. Izaya reassured her that nothing will happen. They went to the rooftop wherein, they can see the orange sky, mixed with the colors of pink and yellow. It was already afternoon and the sun was preparing to set. Izaya set foot to the edge of the rooftop and admired the scenery in sight.

" Mizu-chan~" he called her name and Mizuki went near him but not setting her foot to the edge of the rooftop.

" I'll go and suicide."

Mizuki laughs in disbelief " you wouldn't? You're Izaya Orihara lover of the mankind!". Izaya smirks and raises one foot to mid air and prepares to jump. The young girl stops laughing " oi..you wouldn't right?".

" Maybe I will. Farewell Cruel world!"

" oi!" Mizuki shouted with a shocked face, she began giving a speech about treasuring his life and stuffs.

" And..I need you." Mizuki ended her speech, Izaya's eyes widened and laughed.

" I'm just kidding." Izaya said with mischief on his eyes

" Aaah~ Humans are really interesting. You see, this was all part of my plan~"

" Huh? What do you mean?" Mizuki asks in shock.

" From the start, I knew that you want to scare the hell out of me. And so, I decided to give a countermeasure." He explains as he starts walking at the edge of the rooftop.

" Whaa? But how?!"

" You told me."

Mizuki looks at him with a face "since-when-did-i?", Izaya chuckles and continues explaining.

" You've texted it to me."

" But…I only texted it to.." Mizuki realizes something and looks at him with a horrified face. Izaya grinned wider " And besides, you're not fond of haunted house why would YOU suggest something like that~" He jumps infront of her and slung his arms to her neck. Mizuki sighs in defeat and rolls her eyes

" next time, I'll win." The young girl declares and the two teases each other as they exited the building. But, little they do know as they tease each other both of them thinks of only one thing.

" _Because we're just best friends that is why, I can't confess to her. It'll ruin our friendship._

_Because, we're only bestfriends that is why, I can't say ' I love you' directly _

_Because we're just bestfriends _

_Nothing less_

_Nothing more._

_And, it'll never change." _


End file.
